La niña de sus corazones
by Rachel Sexton
Summary: Por que ambos la amaban, y aunque Wendy Darling puede ser muchas cosas para muchas personas, para Peter Pan siempre seria la dueña de sus corazones.


**_Nota: Peter Pan, Nunca Jamas, James Garfio y todo lo relacionado con la franquicia no son de mi propiedad. Los ocupo solo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro. Si me perteneciera, todos seriamos forzados a vivir en nunca jamas._**

_**Niña**_

_By: Reachel Sexton_

El odio había oscurecido sus ojos, y estos lentamente perdían el poco brillo que les quedaba. El la quería para si. Cariñosa, amable, una niña, una cuentacuentos, una madre. Wendy Darling era muchas cosas para muchas personas, pero para Peter Pan y James Garfio siempre seria la niña que ambos querían.

Pero ella se había ido, ella crecería, y no había nada que alguno de ellos dos pudieran hacer. El los había visto danzando con la suave luz sobre ellos, la escena perfecta de amor infantil, y Pan lo había arruinado.

-_Quiero ser por siempre un niño, y siempre divertirme_- Había dicho Peter, seguro de sus palabras.

-_Puedes decir eso_ – Le contesto ella con las manos de el entre las suyas.- _Pero creo que tienes pretensiones mas grandes_.

Peter Pan soltó bruscamente sus manos, y se alejo un poco de la niña, que sin tomar esto en cuenta se acerco a el un poco mas.

El nunca seria lo que ella quería, el nunca crecería. El le había enseñado a pelear y a volar, pero tanto Wendy como Garfio dudaban que un niño como el pudiese amar. Y Wendy lo sabía. Ella sabia que no podía obligarlo a crecer. Deseaba tener aventuras para sus novelas, pero bien sabia que las mayores aventuras de la vida eran el crecer y la muerte, aventuras en las cuales Peter no la acompañaría.

Garfio era conciente de quien era el dueño del corazón de la niña, pero el no pedía que lo amara. Solo la quería a ella. El podía darle las aventuras que Peter no, ella le enseñaría a amar. Y Wendy seguiría siendo de Peter Pan, nunca seria suya. Por que un ángel no se podía enamorar de un demonio.

Ambos la amaban de distintas maneras, ambos buscaban una Wendy para si.

-_Morías solo y sin amor_- Le había dicho a Peter- _Igual que yo._

Pero no era cierto. ¿Cómo pudo el malvado pirata perder la cabeza por una niña? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar sus propias reglas contra las de su género e invitarla a su nave? ¿Cómo se enamoro de quien amaba a su enemigo?

Pero no era verdad. Ambos habían amado, a la misma niña para ser exactos. Y ella había roto el corazón de ambos. Peter Pan se había logrado curar como todo niño. Los pequeños corazones rotos son fáciles de sanar. Para un adulto una pequeña herida puede ser el fin de la vida. Y James Hook comprendió que al dejar partir a Wendy, había dejado partir la única parte de su corazón que aun latía.

La amo por que ella le mostro el cariño y admiración que nadie mas le había mostrado, la amo por que pese a no estar dirigido hacia el, ella le mostro el amor. Pero por sobre todo la amo por ser prohibida, por lo que su infantil figura le incitaba, por los cuentos con los que su frio corazón derretía, por que un beso es lo más poderoso y puede hacer latir un corazón muerto, y ella había besado su mejilla.

Y fue cada noche a su casa, a escuchar sus cuentos, a verla crecer, a soñar que era el quien permanecía a su lado, y a quien ella llamaba querido. Y aun siendo anciana el seguía viendo a la misma niña que había besado a Peter Pan, a la misma niña que le había dado un beso en la mejilla y le había prometido pensar su propuesta de hacerse pirata y quedarse con el para siempre.

Pero ella no lo había aceptado.

Ella nunca los olvido, y siguió nombrándolos en sus cuentos y sueños. Susurrando sus nombres aun en el lecho nupcial.

Sin saberse amada, sin saberse observada.

El era un pirata, y ella solo una niña.

El estaba encerrado eternamente en su cuerpo, ella debía crecer.

El quería matar a Peter Pan, ella lo amaba.

Ella regreso a su hogar, y dejo sin saberlo dos corazones rotos en nunca jamás

Por que Wendy Darling era muchas cosas para muchas personas, pero para Peter Pan y James Garfio siempre seria la mujer que ambos querían. La Wendy que ambos querían en su vida, y ninguno podía tener.

La niña que poseía sus corazones.

**_Fin_**

**_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Cariños a todos y Feliz año nuevo._**

**_R&R please!_**


End file.
